Hell's Eye Unleashed
by Caboose21
Summary: The world ended. Naruto was the hokage and Konoha burned. That was never supposed to happen and so the gods decide to send the Kyuubi back in time to fix everything. She shall give Naruto her bloodline and he shall bring the enemies of Konoha to their knees. Though nothing is as it seems. Naruto's happy attitude, Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, nothing. Naruto/Harem Semi-dark Naruto
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the rewrite of a mask of happiness. This will be a lot darker then the original version. There will be bashing and character death. As you will see in this first chapter I will pull no punches. I will state what happens and whatever hell may follow. On that note! Please do not flame me for killing some character you wanted to live or for keeping a character you wanted to die. Each death and each narrow escape serves a purpose in my story. There will be no needless killing. Also feel free to pm me OC's if I can add them in I will add them. If you ever read fulfilling the fourth's wishes (a story I started but never finished) you'll recognize my personal OC. Also Miyuki from Naruto and his Guardian Vixens makes another appearance in this story except her personality is a little different. Now as always I'll state it now I'm looking for a beta. Now enough with the ramblings and on with the story! Please review!

Chapter 0 While the World falls apart.

Naruto jumped from burning roof to burning roof narrowly dodging the kunai being thrown. With a sigh Naruto turned and threw a kunai killing the man chasing him. Naruto finally stopped his run and turned to the burning Konoha. Three anbu jumped to Naruto's side.

"Hokage-sama! The intruders have the sharingan." An anbu with an Inu mask said

"I noticed, but it's fake. Their eyes do not follow our movements as well as a normal sharingan would. Relax Inu they will die before Konoha falls." Naruto said as another anbu jumped down

"Hokage-sama! More intruders have appeared in the hokage mansion."

"Where are all these coming from?" Naruto whispered as he sent the anbu away to deal with the intruders. Naruto then jumped away hunting down the leader of this invasion.

-With Inu-

The anbu captain grinned as once more his sword was bathed in the blood of his enemies. The anbu captain had jumped directly into a small group of intruders and had immediately began to kill them off. Unfortunately Boar, Inu's friend and companion through every siege they had ever faced was slain in the frenzy. As the last intruder in that group died off Inu's mask broke revealing the face of Kakashi Hatake, the sensei of the hokage and the pupil of a hokage. Kakashi's lone eye wept for the loss of Boar. Kakashi reached down and pulled off the mask of Boar, revealing Might Guy.

"Goodbye my friend. I will protect Lee now." Kakashi said jumping off to find any survivors.

-With Raven-

Raven jumped up as Nightingale finished her handsigns.

"Fire style: Great fire dance." Nightingale said and all the burning buildings around the two anbu stopped burning and the flames jumped forward at the intruders. The screams of the intruders abruptly came to an end as the flesh was melted from their bones. Raven smiled and removed his mask as Nightingale did the same. Raven's mask left his face revealing Shikimaru Nara, and Nightingale's mask revealed Anko Mitarashi. Suddenly they felt a presence behind them, they pulled their masks down and turned to face the person coming. A man with long black hair came walking through the fires as calm as one could possibly be stepping on the dead. He looked at Raven and Nightingale and smiled.

"Well looks like this is my lucky day." The man said and disappeared. When he reappeared he was behind both anbu.

"You two are so slow. Even in dying" he said and both Raven's and Nightingales head fell off of their bodies. It was then that Naruto appeared.

"Am I correct in assuming you are the leader of this pathetic invasion?" Naruto said calmly looking at the bodies of Raven and Nightingale.

"You assume correctly."

"Did you kill these two?"

"Yes."

"I see…" Naruto said and then he disappeared. There was the sound of metal on metal and Naruto had his sword out as the man blocked it with his own blade.

"You're faster then those fools, but not fast enough." The man said and disappeared. Naruto jumped forwards and rolled as the man's blade came swinging down right where Naruto was standing before. Naruto smirked and disappeared once again.

"Uzumaki Style: Swirling Revenge!" Naruto shouted and suddenly blades appeared all around the man and they began to spin creating something similar to the Inuzuka's jutsu. The spinning ball became smaller and smaller until it tore the man apart.

"What a boring fight." Naruto said reappearing behind the small ball.

"I agree." The man said as he appeared undamaged and swinging his blade sideways at Naruto. Naruto turned but realized he had no time to run. He closed his eyes expecting death. Then Naruto heard the sound of a blade cutting through flesh before getting stuck. Lee had appeared and jumped directly in the line of the blade dying to save his Hokage.

"Run. Naruto." Lee said before the light left his eyes.

Naruto jumped off running through the burning streets of his beloved Konoha. He ran up the hokage mountain and surveyed the damage. All of Konoha was burning, his forces were scattered. Konoha had fallen. Suddenly an explosion rocked the mountain and all of the hokage heads collapsed bringing Naruto down into the rubble. Naruto jumped out just before he would have been buried.

-With Kakashi-

Kakashi ran through the streets before he heard a scream a woman and a grunt from a man. He ran to the source to see the battered form of Hinata being sawed in half. The men were halfway up her body before Kakashi got to them. Hinata had long since died. Kakashi quickly decapitated the men and looked to the source of an explosion. He looked at the hokage mountain and saw a small flash of golden hair falling down in the rubble. His lone eye widened and he jumped off towards the rubble.

- With Naruto-

Naruto grinned as he tore apart another intruder. In the distance he could see the leader walking his way. Suddenly a white haired man appeared next to Naruto.

"Just like the fall of Suna isn't it Naruto-kun?" Kakashi said with a smile as they stood back to back

"I'll take that war any day. What is the status of our shinobi?" Naruto said killing another intruder.

"They are scattered or dead. On my run I saw the dead bodies of Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Anko, Shikimaru, Kurenai, TenTen, Lee, Neji was dying when I found him, Might Guy, Sakura, Sasuke, and Jin. It is a blood bath Naruto. We've lost."

"Yes we have."

"What do you suggest?"

"Go out with a bang." Naruto said forming hand seals. Kakashi widened his eyes and began the same handseals.

-Inside the seal-

"Don't do it! Don't do it! Please Naruto listen to me!" Akane the demon fox shouted out from her cage. With a bright light a woman with long white and black hair appeared. One of her eyes were white and the other black.

"Miyuki-sama!" Akane shouted bowing her head.

"Hello there Akane-chan. I assume you know what my appearance means?"

"My death?"

"Well it would if Yumi-chan didn't have a wish for Naruto-kun. You see Akane-chan, none of this was supposed to happen. Naruto-kun was supposed to be able to push all of this back and Konoha was to live but barely. It seems even us gods make mistakes eh? But I digress. We are deciding to send you back to stop all of this. We have made some changes to the timeline and you will meet Naruto-kun on his sixth birthday, and you will give him that bloodline you've kept hidden."

Akane eyes widened.

"You didn't think we knew about that bloodline you were creating? We are gods my dear. We know everything. You will give Naruto-kun that bloodline of yours. Now you must actually die. Your death will be the trigger for the new beginning." Miyuki said and disappeared with a wink.

-With Naruto and Kakashi-

Both sensei and student finished their handsigns at the same time.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Suicidal Explosion." They shouted and their forms bloated suddenly before collapsing inwards. The Intruders stopped their advance. Then there was a rumbling beneath Konoha and all of Konoha exploded outward, killing all of the intruders along with the few surviving Konoha shinobi. As the explosion died down a great light engulfed the world and everything stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait I had several family emergencies and problems with some friends. Have spent about 3 hours all this time at my house, So I've had no time to write. But hey I'm back now! Midway through this chapter my word document glitched and started double spacing things. I couldn't fix it so if there's big pauses in the paragraphs it's because of that.

Also for funses I will be adding preview scenes to later parts in the story in my author's notes to give you all something to look forward to. Now before you start the flames for me making Sarutobi seem controlling he is not. He just wishes for what is best for the village, and he won't let anyone hurt the village. I was going to make this extra long but I realized if I did that then the timeskip would make less sense because you wouldn't have a true break in between the sections. So note this. That after the long council meeting there is a timeskip in the next chapter. This skips all of the academy (but there will be flashbacks to important moments, Naruto meeting Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, and one other surprise woman in the harem, along with other moments. ALSO PLEASE NOTE THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT(sorta). I felt bad for taking so long so I rushed to bring this to you. Now some may complain that I should have taken the time to complete it, but most would complain I took so long... Plus I feel terrible for taking so long. I am happy that some of you kept pming me with messages to update. So 3 you guys

-Preview-

Hiashi jumped off the small cliff wall straight to the center of the camp. With a flip he axe-kicked one of the enemies snapping the soldiers neck. As Hiashi landed he rolled and picked up the fallen enemy tossing him into another enemy. Chaos followed as the 30 soldiers remaining in that camp stood and circled Hiashi.

"Surrender Konoha scum! You're outnumbered." One of the men said

"Feh! You have no idea who you're up against." Hiashi spat and he ran forward jumping straight into the midst of the circle.

"Corkscrew rotation!" Hiashi screamed as he began to spin in the air. A ball of chakra formed around him and as the ball connected with the first enemy he was torn apart.

-End Preview-

Chapter 1 And So Hell's Eyes opened

Akane opened her eyes as the burning sensation slowly diminished in intensity. When her eyes opened she noticed she was looking at a monitor with what can only be assumed to be Konoha. It was hard for her to pick out details of where she was, because everything was a blur as though the cameraman was running quickly. It took a little for her to realize but she realized she was back in the seal. Now she was always in the seal but after Naruto and her had spoken he had changed it, but now it was exactly the same as it was before they met.

"Did it actually work?" Akane asked herself

"Of course it did. We are gods after all." Miyuki said

"What day is it?"

"October 10th Naruto-kun's sixth birthday. It is time for him to meet you. Make sure you give him that bloodline of yours. I will be watching you my dear Akane-chan" Miyuki said and faded away.

-With Naruto-

He ran. That's what he did every year. Run. Run. Run. RUN. RUN. RUN! Six years of running, has left him with incredible speed. All The Speed in the world does nothing when surrounded, by ninjas. A kunai whizzed by him cutting his ear, but Naruto did not stop. He jumped up onto a windowsill and kicked off catapulting him up onto the rooftops hoping to escape the pursuers. The ninjas following him took to the rooftops as well and continued the chase. One ninja threw another Kunai. This kunai connected with Naruto's leg causing him to stumble and tumble off the rooftop onto the cruel hard ground of Konoha. The ninja's smiled as they surrounded the poor boy.

It started quickly as the ninja pulled out kunai and began to rip into Naruto's flesh.. The Ninja continued to rip into his flesh and left kunai in his body. By the time they finished their work Naruto looked like a training dummy in the Higurashi clan compound. (A/N: Higurashi is TenTen's clan compound. Yes I gave her a clan.) Naruto had long since passed out from the pain.

-Inside the Seal

Naruto's eyes opened as he looked around. He saw a woman with long red hair holding him. She was gentle looking, beautiful with a C-cup bust, not that Naruto knew that. Her eyes were closed as she hummed a gentle tune. Naruto opened his mouth but all that came out was a rasping noise.

"Naruto-kun. Forgive me." The woman holding him said and plunged her fingers into Naruto's eyes. He screamed out in pain as the rasping sound disappeared. He nearly blacked out from the pain but when it subsided warmth flowed through his body and he felt peace.

"Naruto-kun it is too difficult to explain all that is going on, and nor will you understand it at your age. Just know this you have been given power to protect those who are precious to you and to destroy those who threaten peace. Naruto-kun will you defend those who are too weak to defend themselves?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Naruto stammered out

"You must want to know who I am correct?" Akane said

"Yes."

"I am Akane or as those of your plane call me Kyuubi." She said.

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to run, but Akane held him tight. They had a long discussion ahead and Akane did not want to waste time chasing the small boy

-Three hours later Konoha hospital.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was tired. This was the fourth time in seven days that Naruto was admitted to the hospital for severe wounds. He was severely worried about Naruto as three hours after he was admitted to the Hospital Naruto's eyes began to bleed. Sarutobi sighed as an anbu appeared in front of him.

"Hokage-sama. The council has been assembled. The civilian council has been complaining about being woken so early. The ninja council is just aggravated that the civilian council has been complaining for the last thirty minutes. Hatake Kakashi has been sitting in your spot holding the meeting while you rested here, but the civilian council refuses to listen to what he says, it seems that they do not respect your choice as second in command." The anbu said kneeling infront of the Hokage with his head bowed down.

Naruto groaned as the light touched his eyes.

"Tell Hatake Kakashi that I will be there soon." The anbu then disappeared. Naruto turned to Sarutobi Hiruzen and smiled.

"Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. No pain at all." Naruto said with his eyes closed

"Naruto-kun. Tell me. How many fingers am I holding up?" Sarutobi said holding two fingers up. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Two."

"Naruto-kun What is with your eyes?" The Hokage asked. Sure enough Naruto's eyes were pure black with red slits going horizontally.

"Nothing Jiji."

"Don't lie to me Naruto-kun. I know something happened tell me what it is."

"I don't honestly know. All I know is that I was given a bloodline…Speaking of that. Why didn't you tell me about the Kyuubi?"

"I told you about the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime Hokage. Remember?" Sarutobi said hiding his shock at the question

"Jiji. I know the truth. I know the Kyuubi was sealed in me. I know why she attacked. I know everything except why I was chosen."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun… I wish I could have told you sooner but I didn't think you'd handle it as well as you are. Who told you?"

"Classified Jiji. I can't tell you that yet. You see Jiji, if you've lied to me once how am I to know that you won't lie to me again?"

"I understand, but as the Hokage of this village Naruto-kun I must order you to tell me."

"I'm not a shinobi Jiji. You can't order me around just yet, nor can you get anbu to arrest me for information as I am a native born Konoha civilian. Konoha law protects me from unlawful arrest unless you have reason that the information I know may be a danger to this village, and I can tell you for sure that the information I know is safe. Infact It'll help this village more if I alone know this information."

"May I ask how you know all this?"

"Classified." Naruto said with a smirk

"I figured. You said you had a bloodline, do you wish to make a clan within the village?"

"Why so I can be forced into meetings and so that you can force me into becoming a shinobi for you to control?"

"No. So that you can protect people."

"Jiji. The only people I want to protect are already protected."

"So you don't want to become a shinobi?"

"No I do want to become one. I just don't want to become a clan leader just yet. I don't want that till I become a genin in this village."

"You know you need a sponsor right?"

"You're not going to sponsor me?"

"Do you wish me to?"

"Yes."

"We'll see. Now I must go to a meeting, you can bet your condition will become a major focus." Sarutobi said as he walked out

When the door closed, Naruto let out a relieved sigh.

'How'd I do Akane-san?' Naruto thought out to Akane

'Very well Naruto-kun. You followed my guidance well.' Akane responded

'You were very clear with what you wanted me to say.'

'What will be the fallout for the actions we just took. I did all I could to keep the hokage from placing Naruto-kun under his thumb, but Naruto can't not become a shinobi. He has to become one, and yet if he becomes one he will be nothing more then the Hokage's puppet once more. This time though he'll actually be able to fight off the crap he goes through in his life as a genin. Did I do enough? Can I truly help this boy become the savior of this world?' Akane thought to herself as Naruto went back to sleep.

-In the meeting with Sarutobi-

"That demon has gone to far this time!" Sakiri Haruno shouted (The law doesn't exist about not calling him a demon, but it does apply when around children.)

"And what councilwoman Haruno did he do this time?" The hokage spoke quietly

"He vandalized my shop last night."

"Around what time?"

"After Midnight I would assume as that was when I fell asleep."

"I see. I'll make sure the appropriate actions are taken."

Sakiri Haruno smirked thinking that she had finally gotten the hokage to put the demon brat into jail or to execute him. The damage she had personally done to her shop was enough to put him in jail for quite some time, when the anbu found the several threatening notes writted by her pretending to be a six year old the demon brat would for sure be killed.

"Anbu please go to the Haruno bank account and withdraw seven thousand yen (about 700 dollars) from it and place it into Naruto's Account."

"What!?" the civilian council shouted out

"Councilwoman Haruno was lying. At midnight exactly Naruto Uzumaki was admitted to the hospital for severe wounds, I sat by his side the entire time he was unconscious. He never woke once until two hours ago, and that was only to scream out in pain. You are lucky councilwoman Haruno, if Naruto had known about these false charges on him he could have pressed charges on you for hate crimes. I'm sure you know that as a council member you are given the same rules as a shinobi, meaning that if you touch a civilian like Naruto in a dangerous way you can be placed into jail. If the damage to Naruto was severe enough you would be executed. Due to the nature of the false charges you are lucky that you are only losing seven thousand yen. Case closed next?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, you said Naruto Uzumaki was admitted into the hospital what exactly were the damages done to him?" Clan Leader Shikaku said

Hiruzen searched around on his desk before producing a small stack of papers.

"This is coming directly from the anbu report on his status: Naruto Uzumaki was discovered at 11:45 in a small alley way. The only reason I found him there was due to Akashi smelling blood around the area. When I found him I saw puncture wounds from kunai and other such instruments all over his body. Carefully picking the boy up I took him to the hospital. There I learned the true nature of his wounds. He had seven stab wounds in each of his eyes, it is assumed Naruto will never be able to see again, twenty four stab wounds on his left arm, twelve in his stomach, three stab wounds to the boys crotch, eight to his backside, thirty one stab wounds in total to his legs, five stab wounds on his right arm. In total his wounds on the outside were ninety-six stab wounds. He also suffered wounds to the interior of his body. It is assumed the poured acid or something similar down his throat his entire esophagus was a mess his stomach was shriveled, his heart was blackened by some foreign poison, closest thing I have encountered is the poison that was almost used on the Yondaime. When the medic-nin's started to work to save him a red chakra leaked out and began healing his wounds. I assume this is the work of the Kyuubi no kitsune sealed inside the boy." The hokage recited

"Hokage-sama I have been spending these last six years trying to understand the nature of the Kyuubi attack on our village, and I have found no true reason why it would have attacked. In fact in several accounts it is said the Kyuubi saved small children. If I may read the accounts I have brought with me?" Clan Leader Hion Morino said. (Morino clan is the clan of research/torture. Ibiki is the clan leader of the torture side of it. This clan will be explained more as will all other clans as I have changed quite a bit about each one of them.)

"Go ahead."

"Exert 1: On the saving of the startings of Iwagakure:

We were not prepared for the dam to break. Water came rushing from the mountain tops towards our small village. Suddenly a giant fox with nine tails came forward and unleashed flames from its mouth. The flames dissipated the water into steam. When the fires died down a small trickle of water continued down. The fox reached with one of its toes on one paw and drew a line in the earth from a bit ahead of the trickle of water down to our farms. I do not know where that fox came from but I do know one thing, it saved our lives.

-First kage of Iwagakure, Amai Shihoin.

Exert 2: Of Hashirama and Kyuubi

I write this now as I feel if I do not my memory will fail me. I am standing among what can only be assumed to be the wreckage of a small village. I came to this village to look for those that wish to join a hidden village. Upon entering the village premises I saw a man with long red hair walking around the outskirts. Each step the man took produced a small field of fire around him. The fire did not burn the grass around him it just poofed around him as though the fire was nothing but smoke. I approached the man and spoke to him. I asked him what he was doing he simply responded guarding that which matters to me. I asked him his name and he responded I am the fire of the land. I once again asked for his name he responded once more I am the fire of the land. Then there was a scream from the village as it was lit ablaze by several thugs. I stepped forward to deal with the thugs and the man stopped me with one finger. That one finger sent me spiraling to the floor. The man looked at me and said "This village must burn. This village is a village of rapists murderers, and garbage. Those men burning the village are doing us all a favor, if they hadn't done I would have. Can you really go in there and save them? Can you save people who would kill you if you turned your back on them? Can you condemn generations to come just to ease your conscious? I have seen this village's future if you save it. It will tear the world apart just for the heck of it. Let it burn young man. Let it burn and I will offer my services in protecting your village. I agreed. It is something I regret but the chance of having a man who radiated power such as this man protecting our village was too great.

-Hashirama Senju

Exert 3:

I met him today. He came to the village with a smile on his face. He came straight to my private house and met with my wife Kushina (It is known they were married, but no one knew her last name due to her being married to Minato from a younger age, again another detail I changed.) I saw him sit there and rub her belly while whispering words of nonsense to my child. I asked him what the words meant he responded with they mean sleep little one. Sleep and be protected. Sleep and I shall protect you Sleep you belong to the village protected by the fire's master. No one shall touch you while I remain around. I know he will protect my child long after I have died-

-Minato Namikaze –this was the last entry by the yondaime It was dated October 10. The day he died.

None of this evidence points to the Kyuubi being a bloodthirsty monster. Do you perhaps know why he attacked?"

"I had met the Kyuubi several times in my life, or I think it was the Kyuubi. You see I believe the Kyuubi was split into two. Or that is what he said was the easiest way to understand his nature. One half the peaceful protecting one, and the other the violent one. The two were constantly in a war within their body to keep control. I do not think the Kyuubi that attacked us is the Kyuubi who we met. When I last met the Kyuubi he told me he was planning on fully separating the violence from him, he couldn't bear the evil thought coming from deep within anymore. I do not think he truly separated the violence from him I think that when he attacked us, he truthfully combined both natures. The surge of violence was too much for him to bear and he attacked out of rage. He had spoken to me in depth about his plan. It was I who suggested merging the two natures. I told him that if he just separated the two natures he would still be locked in a war with his violence, and the cost would be high. I told him I had faith that the peaceful side would win out in the merging. When he was being sealed by Minato I came up to the Kyuubi, he looked down at me and said I am sorry I should have done this farther away from the village, I guess I make mistakes…."


End file.
